


red chrysanthemums

by sekai_tbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: Sehun owns a flower shop and Jongin comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 272
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	red chrysanthemums

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #TJK91  
> Trigger Warnings: N/A  
> Author's note: Hello! Firstly, I just wanna thank the mods for being so nice! I had a lovely time working with you all. This was such a fun prompt to write and I really hope y'all like it :)

“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” 

Jongin knows he probably sounds, and appears insane, at the moment, barging into the quaint flower shop tucked in between a coffee shop and bookstore on a sunny afternoon, and slapping a crisp $20 bill on the counter. 

But in his defense, he’s not really thinking clearly, mind occupied with thoughts of getting back at a certain Ms. Kyo, a dancer visiting from Busan. She was considered a rising star in the performing arts world and was invited to teach Jongin’s dance class a unique choreography as a closing program for their recital. Jongin had thought highly of her, even seeing her as a source of inspiration, striving to reach the level of her talents. However, his perspective completely changed once he saw her true colors. She was rude and condescending, always making snide remarks about how ‘everyone _thinks_ they can be a dancer nowadays,’ and basically making practice a living _hell_. 

Fortunately, Jongin’s recital was tonight, meaning his time with Ms. Kyo was finally coming to an end. She was scheduled to return to Busan the following day, but Jongin had all intentions to give the woman a little taste of her own medicine before that. 

This is what brings him to _The Flower Mine_ , which was actually a very stunning place, now that he paused to take a moment to look around. The shop was filled with a variety of different greenery, of all shapes and colors, making the area brim with life, the pleasant floral scent evoking a sense of comfort within him. 

The florist he had spoken to, a young man with soft-looking black hair, glances up from the vase of lavender roses he was carefully watering. His dark eyes are slightly widened in surprise, and Jongin is suddenly struck with shame, belatedly realizing how assertive he had been. But the boy - _Sehun_ , according to his nametag - recovers quickly, his eyes crinkling up, and a playful grin spreading across his face. 

“Y’know, most people who come in here usually buy bouquets to express their love. Never thought I’d actually get the chance to make one for the _exact_ opposite.” He places the watering can down and nods, “I got just what you need. It’ll only take a few minutes.” Sehun immediately delves deep into his task, moving around the shop with such grace, eyebrows knitted together in deep concentration. 

_...He’s cute,_ Jongin’s mind promptly supplies as he watches Sehun work, fascinated. He knows he’s staring, but he can’t bring himself to look away, excitement flowing through him as he tries to figure out what Sehun was cooking up. 

It wasn’t long before the florist was gently wrapping up the bouquet in sheets of paper, tying it up neatly with a ribbon. Turning to Jongin, Sehun carefully points at each flower he’s included, explaining, “These are yellow carnations. They symbolize rejection and disappointment. And these orange lilies stand for hatred and disdain. And finally, we have the petunias. They’re really pretty, right?” He asks. Jongin nods. “Well, they actually mean resentment and anger. So, what do you think?” 

“It’s exactly what I wanted.” Jongin takes the bouquet, being careful not to damage Sehun’s hard work. “How much do I owe you?” Sehun tells him his total, and he rings Jongin up at the register, the kindness in his eyes, and his smile never wavering, and Jongin is _intrigued_. He couldn’t deny that Sehun _was_ incredibly attractive, but there was something more than just his appearance that piqued Jongin’s curiosity.

“Whoever you got that for, I hope they _really_ like them,” Sehun says with a laugh. 

The sound is like twinkling bells in Jongin’s ears, and the smile that spreads on his lips comes naturally, “I’m sure they will. Thank you so much for all your help.” 

“Anytime. Thanks for stopping by.” 

Sehun waves him goodbye, and Jongin leaves with his heart feeling light. 

That night after their recital, Jongin hands the bouquet over to Ms. Kyo, who takes it with a smirk, making a spiteful remark about him finally having learned something right. Jongin can only grin to himself as she admires the beautiful flowers, feeling completely satisfied with his little victory. 

With the recital finally over, and Ms. Kyo finally out of his life, Jongin returns to his apartment. As he walks through the doorway, he finds himself pausing, taking a good look around. He always felt that his apartment was nicely decorated, but suddenly, he couldn’t help but feel as if something was missing. 

As his gaze lands on the nearby window sill, he finds himself wondering if it could use a little bit of color. 

-

A few days later, and Jongin finds himself back at _The Flower Mine_. Sehun is there again, ringing up an older woman. When he’s finished, and he spots Jongin, his face brightens, and Jongin tries to ignore the way his heart skips a beat. 

“Hey, welcome back.” He greets warmly. He leans against the counter casually, eyes twinkling. “So? Please don’t keep me in suspense. How’d it go? Did they like the bouquet?” He questions eagerly.

Jongin nods, “Yeah. She _loved_ it, actually. Made a remark about me finally learning to do something right.” He goes on to explain the whole situation, and in the end, Sehun’s shaking his head, astonished. 

“Wow,” He breathes out, “She sounds like a real piece of work. I’m super glad to have been a part of getting back at her, though- definitely a memorable moment for me. Anyway,” Sehun tilts his head, “I didn’t expect to see you again so soon. What brings you by this time? Need another revenge bouquet?” 

Jongin chuckles, “Nah, nothing like that. I’m here for me this time. I was just thinking about how my apartment needed a little something to brighten the place up.”

Sehun snaps his fingers, “Ooh, yeah. You can’t go wrong with adding some plants to your home. It really does make a difference. Did you have a specific flower in mind?” 

“Not really,” Jongin shrugs sheepishly, admitting, “I don’t really know a lot about flowers, honestly. Do you have any recommendations?” 

Sehun straightens up and roams his eyes over the shop, that same look of concentration taking over his features. His eyes visibly brighten as he moves around the counter towards a small pot filled with a cluster of red flowers. He looks over at Jongin and beams, “What about these carnations? The red would definitely add a pop of color to your home.” 

Stepping closer to observe them better, Jongin runs a finger gently over the soft petals before meeting Sehun’s gaze and agreeing, “They’re beautiful. I’ll take enough for a small vase, please.” 

“Coming right up!” Sehun exclaims cheerfully, taking a few from the pot and placing them in a simple white vase, adding a bit of water to keep the flowers hydrated. 

As he rings Jongin up, Jongin looks over at the flowers again, and he can’t help but wonder what this particular set of flowers symbolizes. He asks Sehun this, and Jongin isn’t sure if the pink dusting on Sehun’s cheeks is a figment of his imagination, or if the boy is genuinely blushing. 

A small smile curves Sehun’s mouth, and he peeks at Jongin from under his eyelashes, a sparkle in his eyes that makes the breath catch in Jongin’s throat. “Admiration,” He utters softly, almost shyly. “Pretty great, don’t you think?”

Jongin thinks he might be reading into it too much. Still, he believes that maybe, just maybe that initial attraction he felt towards Sehun might be reciprocated. He swallows dryly and grabs hold of his flowers, gives Sehun a warm grin, and says, “Admiration is the perfect choice. Thank you, Sehun. I’ll be sure to stop by again.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Sehun jokes with a playful wag of his finger. “You’re welcome here anytime.” 

As Jongin steps out onto the sidewalk, he can’t resist turning to look back into the shop and is surprised to see Sehun already peeking out of the glass door at him. The boy waves cheerfully, and after getting over his initial shock, Jongin carefully balances the vase with one arm, and waves back with the same amount of enthusiasm. He then walks home with a happy pep in his step. 

-

Jongin’s workload becomes exceptionally more substantial as he’s been recently tasked with coming up with a routine that he could teach his fellow dancers. He’s always been a bit of a perfectionist, diving completely head first to give his tasks his absolutely all. Because of this, he has no extra free time to stop by _The Flower Mine_. But he makes a mental note to try and make some time to visit the shop, as he notices with dismay that the red carnations perched on his window sill were beginning to wilt. Besides, getting to see the florist once more would be a treat in itself, as well. 

Luckily for Jongin, the universe seems to be on his side as he’s literally running into Sehun just a few hours later. 

He’s exiting the dance studio, busy trying to juggle his belongings and readjusting his dance bag on his shoulder when he collides into a body. 

“I’m so so-” He begins to apologize as he looks over at the person, but his sentence ends abruptly as he finds himself peering into Sehun’s dark eyes. “Sehun.” He utters instead with a smile.

Sehun’s face is showing surprise, but he quickly mirrors Jongin’s smile. “Hey. I was just thinking about you.”

Jongin heart skips a beat at this, and he breathes out, “Oh yeah?”

“Mmhm,” Sehun hums, and motions to the building behind them, “I noticed this dance studio, and I remembered you mentioning that the first bouquet I made was for a visiting dancer. Didn’t expect you to walk out of it as soon as I passed, though. Must be my lucky day.” That magnetizing sparkle is back in Sehun’s eyes, and Jongin is already so whipped. 

“I could say the same. By the way, I should probably introduce myself properly.” Jongin chuckles, rubbing his neck, sheepishly, “I’m Jongin.” 

“Jongin,” The florist repeats, “Nice name. Guess you already know mine.” He laughs. “Did you just get done with practice?” 

“Yup. Put in a few good hours, so I’m feeling pretty satisfied right now. I was actually about to go get a cup of coffee before heading home.” Jongin gives Sehun a bit of a hopeful look, and asks before he loses any courage, “Did you maybe want to join me? If you don’t already have plans, of course.”

There’s an equal look of astonishment and delight that passes through Sehun’s features, and the boy is immediately agreeing. “Yeah. I’d love to join you.” 

“Awesome,” Jongin replies, and his enthusiasm is probably as evident in his voice as is in his expression. Still, he can’t really bring himself to try and reel it in. He’s _happy_. “Come on, I know this really great place.”

-

“So, do you work full time at the flower shop?” Jongin asks Sehun after taking a small sip from his cup of coffee. 

Sehun hums, cradling his own drink in between his hands. “Yeah. I know it doesn’t sound like a super exciting career, but I enjoy the quiet atmosphere. And I always loved plants.” He says with a soft smile on his lips. 

Jongin nods, “I get it. I mean, I don’t know a lot about plants, as you probably already know,” He chuckles, “But watching you work… Even as just a spectator, I can _see_ just how passionate you are about your job. And you're great at it, too. Your bouquets are absolutely beautiful.” 

“Thanks,” Sehun mutters shyly, face warm from the compliments. “What about you? How did you get into dancing?” 

“My parents took me to see a performance of _The Nutcracker_ when I was a kid, and I fell head over heels in love with dancing,” Jongin explains, his index finger tracing the rim of his cup. “I studied ballet for a few years after that, and recently I’ve been trying to dabble in other styles of dance. You should come see one of our performances if you’re free.”

Sehun grins brightly, “Definitely, that sounds like fun.” 

They stay at the coffee shop for almost two hours. There is never a lull in their conversation. No trace of awkwardness. Jongin has never felt so comfortable around someone so fast, and he’s afraid of that fact. Still, as Sehun leans in closer, his laugh twinkling in Jongin’s ears, he thinks maybe everything will be okay. 

Eventually, Sehun glances down at his phone, his mouth twisting in a slight pout. “Ah, dang. I gotta get going. I need to head to the store before they close to get some stuff for the shop. But,” He beams, “I had a really nice time talking to you.”

Jongin returns the gesture. “I had a great time too.” He hesitates for a second before asking, “Would you wanna do this again sometime? We can swap numbers and maybe plan something?”

Sehun agrees easily. “I’d like that.” 

A few minutes later, and he’s parting ways with the florist, a new number saved into his contact list. 

-

Their friendship quickly blossoms after that. They text consistently and make it a point to meet up at least once a week.

Jongin really tries not to dwell on the fact that his initial attraction to Sehun grows, and grows immensely with each and every passing day. There’s just something about the other that makes his heart skip a beat. Actually, _everything_ about Sehun makes his breath catch. When Sehun smiles, the way his eyes crinkle up, the way his cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink whenever he laughs a little too loud. He can’t shake off the tingle that runs down his spine whenever they accidentally brush fingers, the warmth in his chest expanding until it feels like he can’t get a grip on himself.

He’s falling in love. 

And it’s frightening. 

But it’s also exhilarating. 

He doesn’t know if Sehun feels the same. Doesn’t want to risk losing a friendship he treasures deeply. He wants more. He _craves_ it. But he’s ready to settle for just this if it means Sehun will continue to be in his life.

-

On a sunny afternoon, Sehun walks Jongin out of _The Flower Mine,_ a freshly made bouquet cradled in Jongin’s arms. 

“Thanks again for the flowers. You have great taste.” 

Sehun laughs sweetly, his hands pushing into the pockets of his work apron. “Anytime.” 

“Hey,” Jongin begins, “By the way, are you free Friday night? We’re having a performance at the art theater downtown at 7. I’d like you to come if you can.” 

Sehun’s eyes shine, and he nods. “I’ll be there, definitely.” 

-

Jongin’s chest is heaving, and his hair is drenched in sweat, adrenaline rushing in his veins after the performance. He probably looks like a hot mess, but he can’t bring himself to care at the moment because Sehun’s standing before him backstage, a bouquet of flowers held in his hands. 

“You did amazing, Jongin. I’ve never seen such beautiful dancing before.” Sehun says, his voice soft and eyes full of childlike wonder. 

He holds the bouquet out, and Jongin gently takes hold of it. His heart is pounding, and he knows it’s not just because he was just on stage performing. He takes a small whiff of the flowers, the scent soothing his overwhelming emotions a little. “Thank you… these are lovely.” 

“They’re chrysanthemums,” The other explains, shyly playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“What do they symbolize?” 

The pink in Sehun’s cheek deepens to a dark red, the shade spreading to the very tips of his ears. “Red chrysanthemums…” He starts off quietly, hesitating for a moment before finally admitting, “Convey love.” 

And all of a sudden, it’s like Jongin’s been punched in the chest, his breath escaping him as his eyes widen. His mind spirals into dizzy disarray, and he finds it challenging to create a full sentence. “I… You… Do you…” 

“Yeah…” Sehun mutters, and he looks so vulnerable, putting himself out in the open like this. “I’m so sorry.” 

“What? No!” Jongin finally snaps out of it, reaching out to grab ahold of Sehun’s hand. “Don’t be sorry.” He gives Sehun’s hand a firm squeeze, moving in closer and whispering, “Because I feel the same.”  
  


It’s Sehun’s turn to be flabbergasted, his mouth dropping open. “S-Seriously?”

“Yes… From the moment that I first stepped into _The Flower Mine_ , you’ve captivated me. That feeling’s been growing deeper and deeper the more I’ve gotten to know you. I’m in love with you, Sehun.”

Tears are glistening in Sehun’s dark eyes, and he nods vehemently, “Me too, me too. I’m in love with you, too.” He repeats over and over as he rushes forward to hold Jongin in his arms. Jongin returns the hug just as tightly, being careful not to crush the flowers. 

-

They stumble into Jongin’s apartment after leaving the theater together, Sehun kicking the door closed behind him as he leans in to meet Jongin halfway in a searing kiss. He lets out a disgruntled groan when Jongin pulls back with a chuckle. 

“Wait, hold up. I gotta put the flowers in water.” 

Sehun pouts, and Jongin finds it completely adorable. “That can wait.” 

Jongin stays firm, however, shaking his head with a tut. “No can do. These were a gift from someone I love. Can’t have them wilting so soon.” 

Sehun reddens at the words, his heart picking up speed. It’s enough to satisfy himself for the time it takes Jongin to arrange the chrysanthemums in a small vase of water. 

As soon as the vase is placed down on the windowsill, though, Sehun is back on him with vigor, Jongin giving back as good as he gets. Clothes are hastily shed, the articles littering the floor as they claw and grasp at one another, lips meeting over and over in hot kisses. They fall into Jongin’s bed in a heap, legs entangling in the sheets, hands touching and rubbing against every inch of bare skin in reach. 

Sehun settles on Jongin’s hips, chest heaving with his labored breathing. He takes the bottle of lube that Jongin pulls out from his nightstand, and prepares himself, fingers pumping in deep and deliberately. Jongin lies sprawled on his back, gaze half-lidded as he watches every second, burning the images into his mind. 

Soon, Sehun’s positioning himself over Jongin’s length, letting out a breath as the head breaches his entrance. Jongin’s hands fly to Sehun’s hips immediately, a strangled sound escaping his lips as Sehun continues to sink down on him. The florist lets out a low groan as he bottoms out, hands bracing themselves on Jongin’s shoulders to ground himself. 

Jongin moans as Sehun begins to roll his hips slowly, trying to find the right angle. It isn’t long before Sehun’s letting out a gasp, eyes falling shut, and spine arching as Jongin’s cock hits directly at his prostate. He starts riding Jongin for all he’s worth, rising and falling quickly as he loses himself to the pleasure. A rough squeeze is all the warning Jongin gives before he shifts, flipping them over with a dancer’s grace. Sehun’s mouth falls open in a silent scream as Jongin drives into him with a groan pressed against his neck. Sehun’s fingers dip into Jongin’s shoulders, moans being punched out of him with every harsh thrust as Jongin starts fucking him good and deep. 

Pulling back until only the tip of his cock is inside, Jongin snaps his hips, hitting Sehun’s sweet spot dead on and pulling out a loud moan from the younger. Wanting to pull out more sinful noises from Sehun, Jongin continues with earnest, his movements growing more and more erratic as he nears the edge. Sehun clings to him tight, his legs shaking around Jongin’s waist as his resolve begins to crumble, broken down by the harsh thrusts of Jongin’s hips, and the praises falling from Jongin’s mouth. 

“Sehun,” Jongin mumbles, voice gone rough around the edges. “Look at me.”

Opening his eyes, Sehun lifts his blurry gaze to Jongin’s, and the breath catches in his throat at the affection he sees in those dark orbs. 

“I love you,” Jongin whispers, and it’s the raw emotion behind it that tips Sehun over the edge, body seizing up as he comes with a cry. Jongin’s right behind him, fucking into Sehun’s body until he releases with a heavy groan. 

Pulling out, Jongin slumps onto the bed on his side. Sehun rolls towards him, and he looks breathtaking, a beautiful flush to his pale skin, and his hair curling slightly from the sweat. He smiles. “I love you, too.” 

Jongin smiles back. 

Scooting over, he grabs Sehun, pulling him closer, fingers tracing patterns gently on the florist’s back until they both drift away to sleep. 

-

“Hey, I got you a gift,” Sehun announces as soon as Jongin walks into _The Flower Mine_.

Jongin leans for a kiss, one that Sehun returns with a happy noise. “Oh yeah? Can’t be a better gift than you are.” He says, smiling widely at the blush that dusts Sehun’s cheeks. 

“Smooth,” Sehun mutters, trying to look unbothered but failing miserably. “Anyway, hold out your hand.” 

Jongin lifts up an eyebrow but does what he’s told. Putting out his open palm, Sehun places something on it before pulling back. 

“Seeds?” Jongin questions as he curiously stares down at the small round pods. 

Sehun nods. “Camellia seeds. They symbolize love and passion. I figured we could plant them together.” He pauses and scratches at his cheek sheepishly. “Sorry, it sounds super lame now that I’m saying it out loud. Just forget what I s-” 

Jongin cuts him off by rushing forward to mold their lips together. He kisses Sehun deeply, pouring all his affection into it. “I think it’s a great idea.” He mumbles as he pulls away slightly. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Flowers are what brought us into each other’s lives in the first place. So, raising a flower with you, especially one that symbolizes what we feel for each other… it’s perfect.” Jongin truthfully answers. 

There’s a twinkling in Sehun’s eyes and a bright smile on his face. “God, I love you.” He mutters as he pulls Jongin into another kiss. 

“And I love you,” Jongin barely manages to reply before he’s tackled with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> a little fun fact: the lavender roses Sehun is watering when he first meets Jongin symbolize love at first sight. i did that on purpose hehe :D


End file.
